Cold Hearted
by 80ShadowKat08
Summary: I will find him, I have to. I told myself as I sat in the empty room "Kate" I hear Keith's voice, followed by foot steps "Are you going to tell me where Ice is now?" I asked, without a glance in his direction "No, and before you ask I'm not letting you go either" He told me "Then what do you want?" I snap at him "I want to know why you punched me" "I love him" I murmured
1. Prolog

"Kate! Please listen to me, just calm down," he said as he looked down at me.

"Where did he go! What did you do with him!?" I screamed.

"Kate..." Keith sighed.

"Why won't you people tell me!" I yelled as tears poured out of my eyes. I would have gotten up and gone to look for him, but after what seemed hours of struggle they finally got me tied down to a chair. It took the other three top rangers, Barlow, and Professor Hastings to get the ropes on. I still continued to struggle though.

"You ass holes! Where is he!"

"Kate, you know very well that we can't tell you that," The Professor used a soothing voice.

"Why not? I'm a top ranger and I have the right to know! You told Keith, and Sven, and Wendy!" I spat in my defense.

"But they don't have an emotional connection to him, we know they won't set him free and we have right to think that you will," The Elder explained.

"But it's not his fault! He never wanted to be what he was, or do what he did!"

"Even if that is true, he still did those horrid things and he has to pay for his crimes," Keith said to me, and all of the others nodded in agreement.

"At least let me go!" I ordered.

"No, Kate. It's obvious that you are in no state to be marching around Almnia," Wendy explained, "I mean look what you did to Keith."she gestured to the red haired boy who now had a black eye. It was swollen, and he held and ice pack to it. I had done that to him. I punched Keith. The same Keith that I became best friend with at the ranger school in a time that seemed so long ago. I had to take a moment to realize that I had hurt him, and I was out of control.

"Well then can you just leave me alone? I need to think things through," I tell them.

"Damn right you do," Keith said as he exited the room.

"We will leave you alone, but Kate, don't try to break free. Even when we are not in here we are still watching you, you know the drill," Hasting told me, but I was only half listening. I was lost in thought. The past year had been hell for me. I had done so many things in that year. I graduated from ranger school, became a top ranger, went on all these mission that led up to Operation Brighton, and then I saved Almnia. I guess my life doesn't sound too bad, but what happened during Operation Brighton and the missions leading up to it ruined me. I fell in love. But falling in love is a good thing, right? I guess it usually is, but not in this case. Love is not good when it pops up in places that it shouldn't. Like love between two people who's countries are at war with one another. That is the kind if love I had. But how was I supposed to know that he was from team Dim Sun? He wasn't wearing a uniform or anything. I didn't know until he pulled out that Minermo and attacked me. I like to tell myself that it was too late for me to change my mind about him by then, but the I'd just be lying to myself.

After he attacked me he left the castle, and I didn't see him until that day when I was on patrol. Then I saw him again when I was patrolling. Then he showed up in the dessert, but that could have easily been a mirage in that heavy sand storm.

Then he raided the union. His friend broke in on the grounds floor as a distraction while he was upstairs kidnapping the genius mushroom head, Isaac.

The last time I saw him was Operation Brighton, when he tried to kill me. After i beat him he ran off. He was gone. I looked for him for so long, but I never found him. During my search ! got a tip that my own team had him locked up somewhere, and now they won't let me have him back. They tied me to a chair, and not even Keith will tell me where the guy is.

"I miss you..." I say to the walls of the empty room. "Ice," I murmured, and the tears begun to flow once again.


	2. Chapter 1: A Castle Incased in Ice

That day we met I was on a very important mission. The mission that started up operation Brighton. I was searching for a legendary blue stone. The blue gem. This was right after we had found the dark shards that powered gigarmos and minermos over in the Chroma Ruins.

We also found Brighton Hall's diary which later gave us detail on the three tears of princes. The blue, red, and yellow gems. It told the story of the three gems and how they were hidden around Almnia, and in the end the diary helped Operation Brighton succeed.

What had first brought our attention to the gems was Murph. He was wearing a blue stone around his neck that he had gotten from his father in the Hia Vally. When Murph approached the dark shard it became somewhat translucent, and it power level dropped by one third. Murph told us where he had gotten it and of course I was chosen to investigate the matters.

"That's an interesting story Mrs. Winter. So the blue gem is tied to it somehow? That's odd. Can you tell me where you got the blue shard that you used to make Murph's pendant?" I asked the elderly woman whom I went to visit so I could gather information in the blue stone.

She rubbed her head as she took a moment to think. Then she replied, "I really did find it near Almnia Castle when I was just a wee girl."

"Interesting, do you know how it might have gotten there?" I asked her.

"When people saw it they believed it must have come from a giant blue crystal. Many daredevils went searching for the crystal in the castle but without success."

"How come they didn't succeed? If something like that did exist somewhere in the castle wouldn't somebody have found it?"

"They all had do give up and turn back," she told me with a soft grin.

"Turn back? So the castle must be huge, and hard to get around in, right?" I asked, though I knew that the answer was going to be a yes.

"Yup. Those were the days," Mrs. Winter sighed as she appeared to drift into a daydream of her youth.

"Well, Mrs. Winter it's getting dark. I had better get back to Shiver Camp, but thank you. The information you gave me will be a great help to The Union and all of Almnia ," I thanked her.

"Oh, any time dear. Good look with your mission," she hollered as I headed out the door into the freezing snow.

I remember the walk back to shiver camp very clearly. It was before I'd even met Ice. The only thing that I was worried about at that moment was the fact that I couldn't feel my fingers in the cold. What an insignificant thing to worry about, yet at that moment in time I was worried that they might fall off or something. I remember thinking to myself as a gust of cool wind sent a chill down my spine, what if they froze and I couldn't use my capture styler. What if they just snapped of, like a branch snaps off a tree? Of course I knew that wouldn't happen, but the thought scared me a little.

When I arrived back at shiver camp Pamur, Murph's father, gave me directions to Almnia castle so that I could leave as soon as I woke up. He also mentioned something about the castle being incased in a blanket of ice. Just what I needed, more cold. I had no idea that the ice covering the castle wasn't the ice I should have been worried about. The last thought I had before drifting off to sleep that night was that I should borrow some warmer gloves for tomorrow.

In the morning, I was on my way to the castle by the crack of dawn. To get there it was mandatory to ride an Empoleon on the Ice Lake. There were many obstacles but I was a top ranger and I made it through without breaking a sweat.

"This is it," I said allowed to myself. It was covered in ice from top to bottom which resembled glass and gave it an elegant and luxurious glimmer. Torches were lit on both sides of the door which surprised me because there was nobody around for miles, or so I thought. There was a cool, sensational breeze coming from inside. Just as I was about to step through the large door there was a huge gust of win that caused one of the lit torches in front of the castle to go out. As soon as the light of the torch went out, the door slammed shut.

"Shit," I blurted out as the door closed in front of me. Fortunately with my capture styler I captured a near by Vulpix that relit the torch for me, and caused the door to reopen.

I quickly darted inside to get out of the cold, however because the castle was incased in ice it was even colder inside, plus the floor was slippery in some spots. I walked into a room with a huge table in the center. I was about to step forward and take a look around when I heard voices. I turned my attention in their direction.

"That way is a dead end as well," a Team Dim Sun grunt told an admin.

"Very well, I guess that means we have to deal with that block of ice," the Admin replied examining a large block of ice blocking the huge door on the other side of the table. I knew that Dim Sun's were not smart enough to get the ice out of the way so I took matters into my own hands. I fought them and obviously won. They went running off, and I went to get a pokemon to melt the ice. I found a Ninetails which mad since because there were so many Vulpix around.

After I passed through that door things got messy. I like a challenge, but we are talking the floor cracking out from under my feet! That is not fun. I looked over the edge of the floor. Underneath me was the room with the big table in it. I remember thinking that it would be really hurt to fall over the edge and land on the table.

Cautiously, I begun sliding on the icy floor. I was able to keep my balance and not fall over, but I wasn't moving fast enough. The floor crumbled right under my feet.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I realized that I was falling. I braced myself for the landing. It didn't hurt too bad. It gave me a bruise or two but at least I didn't land on the set table. I got up and ran up the stairs to slide across the slick floor once more. This time I made it. I found myself in front of a large door that had an elegant design carved into it. I walked through the door. In the room were two Riolu statues and a large window like shield blocking the way to the door on the other side of it. I remember thinking that the blue gem was defiantly through that door. I just had to think of a way to get that shield down.

As that thought crossed my mind I saw him. That was the first moment I had ever laid eyes on him. He appeared to be around my age, possibly a bit older. I remember thinking he was cute, but of course I wondered what he was doing in a deserted castle. He didn't see me so I was about to say something, but then he spoke,"I heard someone come in." His voice was cool and soothing, it fit well with his appearance. His hair was a snowy white blue, and he wore a darker blue jacket with a few white swirls on it. He turned around and looked at me. His facial expression changed to something I couldn't identify. Surprise maybe? "My guess is a little kid playing ranger while slipping and sliding around on the ice floor. Bingo, Ehh?" He said with such a cool, collected voice.

"Wrong," I said with a bit of aggression in my voice. "For your information I'm one of of four top rangers stationed here in Almnia. One of twelve in the world." I inform the boy who seems to be clueless.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry, don't get angry. Chill, alright?" He told me as he gave his hair a little flip.

"Okay, I'm chilled. Now, tell me who you are please," I ordered. My voice as serious as I could make it in the freezing cold.

"My name's Ice. I was just joking, I know you're a top ranger. Your name is uh... Kate-noob!" He teased with a smirk sitting on his pale face.

"You think you're funny don't you?" I accused him. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and his smirk grew a little. "It's just Kate, stupid. Now cut the crap. I did not spend the entire day sliding around this castle to deal with an idiot like you," I snapped at him.

"Oh, there's no noob at the end of it?" He asked playfully.

"Seriously, I need to finish my mission so can you please leave."

He ignored my request and said, "I guess that's true. There wouldn't be a noob at the end." I glared at him tightening my fists. I told myself to breath, and not let that stupid guy bother me. He chuckled a bit, "Hehe, chill out."

"I told you I'm chilled!" I raised my voice to a yell. He blinked at me as my voice echoed throughout the room. I realized that I had lost my temper and bit the inside of my cheek to calm myself. I took a deep breath before speaking again,"Sorry, I'm kind of tired and I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can finish my mission, Ice." I attempted to make my voice as calm as I possibly could. He didn't say anything, he just casually flipped his hair. "Please leave. I need to finish my search," I ordered.

He narrowed his eyes and spoke "You're after something blue, aren't you?" He stared right at me, his grin looking a bit more menacing.

I probably looked shocked after that. I was shocked. I struggled to ask, "How did you..." I stopped to collect myself. I shook the confused look off my face and replaced it with a look of determination. " How did you know that?" I demanded and answer.

"One of my guys happened to overhear that voicemail you got in Shiver Camp. He tells me the voicemail was ridiculously loud." He said to me.

"One of your guys?" I questioned.

He ignored me once again and begun to talk, "So what do you say? You want to team up with me?" He flipped his hair once more.

"Team up...? With you...? What?" I muttered, confused.

"While you're twirling your styler, I'll scoot in and grab the blue thing," he offered.

"What! No! And why on earth do _you_ want the blue gem?" I spat back him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your share too. I'll buy you an ice cream soda that's blue, like you wanted," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You're a freaking idiot," I told him as I bit my cheek to keep from losing my temper once more.

"Not interested?" He asked me, the smirk still sitting on his face.

"Um no!" I snapped back.

"We'll you're limiting my options. I suppose this is all I can do now," he said as he pulled out a Minermo and begun typing.

"You're part of Team Dim Sun?" I was so surprised that my voice cracked a little. He turned his head and chuckled as he sent a Frosslass charging towards me.

I couldn't believe this kid that I'd been arguing with was a Dim Sun member. My mind was lost as I captured the Frosslass. It didn't take more than a minute to compleat the simple capture. I set the pokemon free and the Minermo exploded. Ice stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"What? You're not going to say anything!" I snapped at him furiously.

"Oh, yeah, ok," he stuttered.

"What?" I hissed. I'm not sure why I was so pissed off, but I was. I wanted to rip his head off.

"You're better than I expected..." He told me, the grin that had been on his face had turned to a shameful look.

"Hell yeah I am!" I shouted at him, "Anything else you want to say, or are you going to leave now?"

"I'll try to be more careful next time we meet," he frowned.

"That's nice. Now get out of here." I command as I pointed at the door.

He walked forward and pushed me aside as he headed for the door. Then he stopped to say something. "Oh, that blue thing you wanted, I'm washing my hands off it." He said without looking back at me. After a moment of quite he spoke once more, "Well that's not quite right. It doesn't appear I need to go through the bother of getting it."

"Leave," my voice was a bit more calm.

"That pokemon guarding it will probably be too much for you. It might be impossible for me, but it's even more impossible for you." The words came out of his mouth and stung as they entered my ears.

"You don't know _what_ I can do," I tell him.

"Hey, it won't cost you anything to try, but I'd say you're wasting your time." He replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out of here?" I asked, my face growing more red with every second he stood there.

"Alright, Kate-Noob. See you around." And with that he walked out.

"That's not my name!" I called out when he left the room, but I don't know if he heard me or not.

"It's just Kate." My voice echoed in the empty room. "Just Kate..."


End file.
